In The Town You Don't Know of
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Sosok itu berdiri di sana. Mata mereka bertemu, dan dunianya mendadak meledak dalam warna-warni yang indah. "Ini adalah benda yang sangat penting bagiku. Namun kini, kau lebih penting. Jadi aku akan memberikan benda ini untukmu."


Ia duduk di sana. Seperti biasa, setiap saat. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap harinya.

Ia duduk di sana. Diam, beku, statis, bagaikan sebuah raga yang ditinggalkan nyawanya.

Ia duduk di sana. Sebelum akhirnya berdiri, menepuk celananya untuk membersihkan debu-debu imajiner yang mungkin menempel pada pakaiannya. Ia mendongak, menatap langit.

Ah. Hari ini langit masih abu-abu seperti biasanya.

Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya, angin dingin bertiup, memainkan syal dan rambutnya yang panjang. Mengajak ujung syalnya menari dengan bisikan lembut namun beku, bersama dengan dedaunan berwarna kelabu melayang menuju suatu arah yang tak pasti.

Seperti dirinya: tidak pernah pasti.

Dan tempat ini: yang hidup tanpa eksistensi.

.

**In The Town You Don't Know of**

Ditulis oleh **Adellecia Evans**

**Fairy Tail** (c) **Hiro Mashima**

Terinspirasi dari **In The Town You Don't Know of** milik **John **dari **Tsukiuta**

Untuk Fanfiction Challenge dari Nashi Academy

Warning! **Out Of Character**, dan **Alternate Universe**

.

Sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini?

Berdiri sendirian di tempat ini: sebuah kota tanpa warna-warni. Sebuah tempat dimana hanya warna kelabu dan hitam yang memiliki eksistensi. Tempat monoton tanpa kehidupan pasti.

Duduk sendirian di kota ini: sebuah wilayah penuh dengan gedung pencakar langit dan rumah yang kosong tanpa satu pun penghuni—makhluk hidup yang bernafas, selain dirinya sendiri.

Tempat dimana suara dan cahaya tak eksis, kecuali suara desah napas dan detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia sudah kehilangan hitungan hari, tanpa detak jam, ia hampir buta waktu di sini.

Lucy Heartfillia, adalah namanya—penghuni dari dunia tanpa warna ini. Darimana ia tahu? Ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Selain namanya, ia tidak ingat, tidak tahu apapun lagi tentang dirinya sendiri. Seolah ia belum diciptakan dengan 'sempurna' dan baru dibekali dengan nama dan figurnya yang kini berjalan menelusuri jalanan penuh daun mapel abu-abu yang berguguran.

Lucy mengalihkan tatapannya ke daun-daun mapel yang terbaring tanpa daya di jalanan beraspal. Ia menaikkan salah satu kakinya dan menginjak dedaunan kering tersebut dengan tenaga yang berlebih, berharap dapat mendengar suara khas daun kering yang tertekan oleh suatu massa—dalam kasus ini, kaki kanannya.

Nihil.

Konyol, Lucy sendiri bahkan tak tahu bagaimana suara daun kering yang diinjak.

Sudah berapa lama ia di sini?

Ah, tidak. Kira-kira sampai kapan Lucy harus di sini? Ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Keheningan ini mulai membuatnya gila, kesendirian ini mulai membuatnya kesal, **segalanya** tentang dunia kelabu ini mulai membuatnya marah. Ia sudah muak hidup di sini. Kapan ia bisa pergi?

Ia tak tahu.

Lucy menghela napas, menegakkan lehernya untuk menatap ke depan, ke jalanan yang kosong tanpa satu pun eksistensi makhluk hidup lain. Selain pepohonan mapel yang berbaris.

Namun sepertinya kali ini, jalanan beraspal itu tidak lagi kosong-melompong.

Sosok itu berdiri di sana. Sepasang mata abu-abu bertemu dengan warna hitam kelam.

Seketika, dunianya meledak dalam warna-warni. Meledak dalam pelangi imajiner yang mewarnai abu-abu menjadi warna cokelat-kemerahan, hijau, putih, _merah_, dan biru. Mencipratkan kilau yang menghantam sosoknya bagai gelombang—memberinya warna.

"_Dan Lucy pun jatuh cinta,"_

Pemuda itu setengah berlari, menghampiri sosok sang gadis yang membeku. Tak sekali pun pemuda itu melepaskan kontak mata mereka, ekspresinya dipenuhi dengan rasa lega dan emosi yang campur-aduk hingga tak dapat terbaca. Ketika ia sampai di depan Lucy, ia tersenyum.

Sebuah senyuman yang anehnya mengingatkan Lucy akan bunga, dan matahari.

Dan percikan cahaya keemasan dari bintang yang kini tak lagi berwarna abu-abu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," pemuda itu berkata. Suaranya merdu, membelah keheningan yang lama melingkupi Lucy, bening bagaikan dentingan lonceng angin di musim panas yang ditiup angin. Penuh dengan afeksi dan kebahagiaan yang membuat Lucy tertegun.

Lucy tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini sebelumnya.

Tetapi entah bagaimana, entah mengapa, Lucy ingat siapa pemuda ini.

Ia ingat akan senyumannya yang lebar, yang mengingatkannya akan bunga dan mentari. Ia ingat akan rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan, yang sewarna kelopak bunga sakura di musim semi. Ia ingat akan tawanya yang merdu, yang mengingatkannya pada satu melodi.

Ia ingat pertemuan mereka. Di jalan yang sama, di hari yang sama, dan di musim yang sama. Ia ingat sosoknya, yang dipenuhi dengan warna cokelat dan _merah_, yang berkilau dan terjalin bagaikan rasi bintang yang tidak pernah Lucy lihat sebelumnya.

"Natsu,"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, merentangkan tangannya ke kedua sisinya, sembari tertawa.

Lucy melangkah maju dan membiarkan tangan Natsu melingkupinya dalam kehangatan.

Keduanya kemudian tertawa bahagia.

Di sekitar mereka, dunia telah dipenuhi dengan warna.

"_Kemudian,"_

"Musim gugur memang menyebalkan ya," Natsu menaikkan syalnya agar kain bermotif kotak-kotak itu menutupi dagu dan mulutnya. Wajahnya telah memerah karena dingin, genggamannya pada tangan Lucy mengerat, berusaha mencari sumber kehangatan lain.

"Kurasa karena sebentar lagi musim dingin," di sisinya, Lucy tertawa—hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, "tetapi biarpun begitu, musim gugur menyenangkan kok, bagiku," lanjutnya. Membuat Natsu menoleh ketika pernyataan itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Lucy.

"Dilihat dari mana pun, kurasa musim panas lebih menyenangkan. Aaah, mungkin kalau ini dunia imajinasi, aku akan dengan senang hati menawarkan jiwaku untuk menjadi personifikasi musim panas* dan membuat musim panas setiap tahun," Natsu berkomentar sembari menggosok hidungnya yang telah mati rasa. Ah, ia memang lemah terhadap dingin.

Lucy kembali terkekeh, mengayunkan tangannya dan tangan Natsu yang terjalin maju-mundur seiring dengan langkah mereka berdua. "Tidak, bagiku tetap musim gugur yang lebih menyenangkan," Lucy mengabaikan tatapan skeptis Natsu dan melanjutkan tanpa rasa ragu.

"Karena pada musim gugur, aku bertemu denganmu,"

Natsu berhenti, dan Lucy juga berhenti.

Pemuda itu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Lucy dan memutar gadis itu agar menghadap dirinya, Natsu menggenggam kedua bahu Lucy dengan lembut, namun erat. Bibir itu kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar, tatapannya melembut—kedua matanya berkilau bagaikan mutiara langit yang berserakan di kala malam.

"Kalau begitu," Natsu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Natsu lalu menyorongkan benda itu di depan wajah Lucy, menggenggam erat rantai yang menjalin benda itu menjadi kalung berhiaskan sebuah bandul berwarna keperakan yang berpendar dalam cahaya redup.

"Untuk merayakan pertemuan kita, aku akan memberikan ini untukmu. Ini adalah benda yang sangat penting bagiku. Tetapi karena kau lebih penting untukku, aku akan memberikan ini untukmu," Natsu tertawa dan menyisir rambut pirang Lucy ke satu sisi, hendak memakaikan kalung itu tanpa persetujuan Lucy, biarpun gadis itu toh, tidak akan menolak juga.

Lucy menyisir rambutnya ke bahu kanannya dan membiarkan tangan Natsu melingkari tubuhnya sekali lagi. Sebuah rona merah tipis mewarna kulit wajahnya yang putih ketika Lucy baru menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak antara Natsu dan dirinya sendiri.

"_Ah,_"

Kalung itu terjatuh ke tanah tanpa suara.

Mata Lucy membesar ketika sosok Natsu mendadak menghilang, lenyap begitu saja.

Dengan panik, Lucy menoleh ke sekitarnya. Matanya kembali membesar tak percaya.

Dunia miliknya mendadak kembali berubah warna.

Seluruh warna-warni itu memudar, kembali lagi menjadi abu-abu.

Suara-suara itu menghilang. Kilau bintang itu tenggelam. Dedaunan mapel itu terdiam. Semuanya kembali diliputi keheningan. Sekali lagi, Lucy dipenuhi dengan kesepian.

Lucy jatuh berlutut, gemetar dalam rasa tak percaya, terlalu terkejut untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Matanya mencari-cari, tetapi ia tak dapat menemukan sosok sang pemuda sama sekali.

Di depannya, kalung yang dulunya dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda bernama Natsu Dragneel perlahan memudar, sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa suara, sama seperti eksistensinya.

"_..."_

_Gadis itu mengintip dari balik sandaran kursi, "Ah? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menggambar Sei. Siapa ini? Terlalu imut untuk menjadi diriku, walaupun aku ini sudah imut. Latar belakangnya terlalu suram, kenapa hanya diwarnai abu-abu?"_

_Ia tersenyum, "Ini Lucy Heartfillia, dia hidup dalam dunia tanpa warna."_

_Sebuah senandung, "Sendirian? Apakah ia tidak kesepian?"_

_Ia tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Tadi aku sudah membuat karakter untuk menjadi kekasihnya, namanya Natsu Dragneel. Tetapi kuhapus lagi. Lagipula, aku masih amatir dalam membuat cerita fantasi begini. Biarkan saja ia sendirian_ _dulu, toh, Lucy Heartfillia ini hanya fiksi,"_

**.**

** ?**

**.**

*Terinspirasi dari 88 Days of Summer milik Azureinne Karale.

Notes:

Apa itu UAS apa itu MTK apa itu PLKJ apalah itu nilai, semuanya hanya mitos.

Saya ingin berterima kasih kepada guru olahraga yang mengawasi kelas saya pas ujian PKN dua jam yang lalu. Terima kasih telah menjadi sumber inspirasi, Pak. Tetaplah awesome dan berikan saya lebih banyak inspirasi.

Fanfiction asal jadi yang dibuat selama kurang dari 2 jam, suara John terlalu keren untuk dilewatkan. Dan arti lagunya terlalu hshshshs untuk diabaikan. Apalah itu judul "Kota yang Tidak Kau Ketahui" mengundang fantasi dan tragedi banget, kan? Iya kan?

(Hasegawa) Sei itu OC saya yang biasa saya pakai buat RP di fandom Kurobas. Dia versi ohokikemenohok dari OC FT saya yang pernah muncul di FSSWL, Sheryn Haltiger (OC marysue yang itu loh, yang itu- /stop). Hidup character development! Oh, dan soal Lucy karakternya karakter saya, itu cuma bohongan kok. Masih ada disclaimer di atas sana, silahkan di-scroll sebelum kalian semua melayangkan tinjuan dan sepatu ke arah saya.

Semua orang wajib tahu tsukiuta. Kalian semua harus tahu fandom itu. Saya butuh asupan ... Btw, Yoru itu punya saya, tolong jauh-jauh dari dia. /udah

Okeh, saya harus belajar buat UAS besok. Akhir kata, review? :")

-Adellevans


End file.
